HOW TO SURVIVE A ZOMBIE APPOCALYPSE
by sora123456789
Summary: this guide will help you survive a zombie appocalypse


ZOMBIE SURVIVAL GUIDE 8. Consolidate and reorganize. Redistribute ammunition, maintain weapons, and evaluate casualties as necessary.  
NOTE:  
Zombie combat is stressful. Have the Unit Ministry Team (UMT) offer prayers for zombie s alvation as well as prepare their Turn Undead ability, if the UMT is available. If not, say your prayers anyway. Remember, however,  
that UMT members can only turn 4 zombies per day per O -  
grade.  
WARNING: Anyone bitten by a zombie is a zombie casualty (ZC).  
ZCs must not be treated as normal casualties, nor can they be mixed. Combat medics and lifesavers must identify ZCs during triage and keep them well away from normal casualties.  
ALL ZCs WILL BECOME ZOMBIES IF LEFT UNCHECKED. ZCs MUST BE DISPATCHED BEFORE Z OMBIFICATION OCCURS TO PREVENT FURTHER ZOMBIE CASUALTIES AND REDUCTION IN UNIT MORALE.  
9. Continue to move towards a safe area or consolidate defensive position until zombie threat is eliminated or reduced.  
SUPPORTING TASKS:  
Evaluate a Casualty Cross Dange r Area using Individual or Buddy -  
Team Movement Techniques Operate M16 Rifle or M4 Carbine Operate M249 or M240 Machinegun Turn Undead (Chaplains only)  
Scavenge Materials and Equipment from Abandoned or Destroyed Areas Perform Mercy Killing

background image background imag SURVIVAL GU background image THE ZOMBIE SURVIVAL GUIDE background image The Survival Guide I Complete Protection from the Living Dead Max Brooks Illustrations by Max Werne background image Text copyright 2003 by Max Illustrations copyright 2003 by Max All reserved. No part of this be reproduced or transmitted in any by any means, or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and system, without permission in writing from the publisher. Published by Three Rivers Press, New New Member of the Crown Publishing Group, a division of Random House, THREE RIVERS PRESS and the Tugboat design are registered trademarks Random House, Printed in the United States of America Design by Debbie Library of Congress Cataloging-in-Publication Data Brooks, The zombie survival guide : complete protection from the living dead Max Brooks. 1. Zombies-Humor I. Title. B76 ZOO2155370 ISBN 1-4000-4962-8 15 14 13 12 First Edition background image For Mom and Dad. And for Michelle, who makes life worth fighting background image CONTENTS Introduction THE MYTHS AND REALITIES The Source. . . Symptoms. . . Transference . . . Cross-Species Infection. . . . . . Reanimating the Already Deceased Zombie Attributes Physical Abilities. . . Behavioral The Voodoo Zombie The Hollywood Zombie Outbreaks Class 1 . . . Class 2 . . . Class 3 . . . Class 4 Detection WEAPONS AND COMBAT TECHNIQUES GENERAL RULES Obey the Law!. . . Train Constantly. . . Care for Your Tools. . . Beware Display Items. . . Develop the First Weapon Combat Bludgeons. . . Edged Weapons. . . Miscellaneous Hand Weapons. . . Power Tools Slings and The Sling. . . The Slingshot. . . The Blowgun. . . Shuriken . . . Throwing Knives. . . The Long or Compact Bow. . . The Crossbow. . . The Hand Bow background image viii Contents Firearms 41 The Heavy Machine Gun. . . The Submachine Gun. . . The Assaul . . ... The Rife . . . The Semiautomati . . . The Shotgun. . . The Pistol. . . . Weapons. . . Accessories Explosives 51 Fire 51 Molotov Cocktails . . . Dousing . . . The Blowtorch. . . The Flamethrower Other Weapons 54 Acid. . . Poison. . . Biological Warfare. . . Zoological Warfare. . . Electrocution. . . Radiation. . . Genetic Warfare. . . Nanotherapy Armor 58 Plate Mail. . . Chain Mail. . . The Shark . . Helmets. . . Bulletproof Vests. . . Kevlar Covers. . . light Clothes and Short Hair ON THE DEFENSE 64 The Private Residence (Defending Your Home) 65 Preparation Part I: The Home. . . Preparation Part IZ: Supplies. . . Surviving an Attack. . . Immediate Defense Public Spaces 78 Buildings . . . Schools . . . Hospitals . . . Police Stations. . . Retail Stores . . . Supermarkets. . . Shopping Malls . . . Churches. . . Warehouses . . . Piers and Docks. . . Shipyards. . . Banks. . . Cemeteries. . . Capitols and City Halls G E NER A L RULES 86 The Fortress 87 Military Complexes. . . Prisons. . . Offshore Oil Rigs ON THE RUN 94 GENERAL RULES One Goal. . . Establish a Destination. . . Gather Intelligence and Plan Your . . . Get in Shape. . . Avoid Large Groups. . . background image Contents Train Your Group. . . Remain Mobile. . . Remain Invisible. . . Look and Listen. . . Sleep!. . . Overt Signals. . . Avoid Urban Areas Equipment 101 Vehicles 103 The Sedan. . . The . . The Truck. . . The Bus. . . The Armored Car. . . The Motorcycle. . . Additional Vehicle Equipment. . . Alternate Road Transportation Terrain Types 109 Forest . . . Plains. . . Fields . . . Hills. . . Swamp.. . Tundra. . . Desert.. . Urban Alternate Means of Transportation By Air. . . By Water GENERAL RULES Know Your Waterway. . . Stay in Deep Water. . . Don't Skimp on Supplies. . . Watch Your Anchor Line! I ON THE ATTACK 12 ERAL RULES 125 Collective Response . . . Keep Discipline. . . Be Alert . . . Use Guides. . . Have a Base, Have Support. . . Use Daylight. . . Your Escape. . . Let Them Come to You . . . Knock!. . . Be Thorough. . . Maintain Communication. . . Kill and Listen. . . Dispose of All Bodies. . . Incendiary Control. . . Never Go Weapons and Gear 130 Transportation 132 Terrain Types 132 Forest.. . Plains. . . Fields. . . Tundra.. .Hills.. . Desert. . . Urban. . . Jungle.. . Swamp Strategies 138 and Destroy. . . The Barricade. . . The Tower. . . Mobile Tower. . . The Cage. . . The Tank. . . The Stampede. . . Motorized Sweep. . . Airborne Sweep . . . The Firestorm. . . Underwater Battles background image x Contents LIVING IN AN UNDEAD WORLD The Undead World Starting Over GENERAL RULES 159 Assemble a Group. . . Study, Study, Study!. . . Wean Yourself Off Luxury Items. . . Remain Vigilant. . . To the Ends of the Earth!. . . Know Your Location. . . Become an Expert. . . Plan Your Route. . . Plan B-C-D-E! . . . List Your Be Ready to Shop. . . Construct Defenses. . . Plan an Escape Route. . . Be on Guard. . . Remain Concealed. . . Remain Isolated Terrain Types 170 Desert. . . Mountains. . . Jungle. . . Temperate Forests. . . Tundra. . . Polar. . . Islands. . . Living by Sea Duration Then What? RECORDED ATTACKS 60,000 B.C., Central Africa 3000 B.C., Hieraconpolis, Egypt 500 B.C., Africa 329 B.C., Afghanistan 212 B.C., China 121 A.D., Cocidi, (Scotland) 140-41 A.D., (Algeria) 156 A.D., Regina, Germania (Southern Germany) 177 A.D., Nameless Settlement Near Tolosa, Aqnitania France) 700s A.D., (Northern Holland) 850 A.D., Province in Saxony (Northern Germany) Document Outline

zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide zombie_survival_guide


End file.
